Magic Aura
The power to surround oneself in any type of magic or magical energy/element. Technique of Magic, variation of Aura Generation. Also Called * Magic/Magical Aura/Power/Radiance Capabilities The user can surround themselves in matter and/or energy of any type of magic. The aura also possesses immensely strong magical properties that could work to user's advantage depending on the type of magic they wield, allowing them to gain strength from the respective element of the aura. The user is also capable of increasing the strength of their aura via the magic of spells, charms, or even magical elements (Ex: Natsu of Fairy Tail increasing his strength with the Lightning Magic and Flames of Rebuke.). Applications *Deflection *Energy Generation *Energetic Pressure *Enchanted Armor/Energy Exoskeleton *Light Generation - depending of the element users aura. *Magical Flight - The user can fly by either lifting themselves in their surrounding element, or by Jet Propulsion *The user could become dangerous to be by depending on the type of magic they chose to surround themselves in. Associations *Aura Generation *Aura Manipulation *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Magic *Magical Energy Manipulation *Mana Manipulation Limitations *May be constantly active, which causes bad or worse problems depending on the type of magic. Known Users *Mages (Fairy Tail) *Anodites (Ben 10 series) *Magicians (A Certain Magical Index) *Nen Users (Hunter X Hunter) *Witches (Soul Eater) * Mamodo (Zatch Bell!) Gallery LF.jpg|Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) surrounds himself in the electrical energy of his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. CF.jpg|Cobra (Fairy Tail) surrounds himself the toxic energy of his Poison Dragon Slayer Magic. GRMA.jpg|Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail) surrounds himself in metallic energy of his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. 290px-Wendy Sky Magic.jpg|Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail) surrounds herself the sky energy of her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Sting's Dragon Force.png|Sting Eucliffe (Fairy Tail) surrounds himself in the energy of his White Dragon Slayer Magic. ZGF.jpg|Zancrow (Fairy Tail) surrounds himself in dark fiery energy of his Flame God Slayer Magic. GIM.jpg|Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) displaying the energy of his Ice Magic when casting a spell. HDE.jpg|Hades (Fairy Tail) surrounds himself in abyssal energy with the Demon's Eye. M&HME.jpg|Makarov and Hades (Fairy Tail) displayed the enormous energy of their respective magical abilities. 8nHA3.jpg|Gildarts (Fairy Tail) displaying his extremely powerful magical energy. Gravity Magic.gif|Bluenote Stinger (Fairy Tail) can form a gravitational aura around his body 386px-Natsu With Lightning Absorbed Anime.jpg|Natsu (Fairy Tail), while in his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, his capable of create an aura of fire mixed with lightning. Giant-Wrath.gif|Makarov's (Fairy Tail) is able to use his Light Magic to create his Giants Wrath. Satan_Soul_Release.jpg|Mira's (Fairy Tail) showcasing her power with her Satan Soul. ERM.png|Erza Scarlet's (Fairy Tail) releasing her immense magic power. 2013.png|Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) releases her magical energy. Bari Aura.png|Vincent Bari (Zatch Bell!), like all Mamodo, is able generate an aura that increases his physical strength and the power of his spells. Rogue's Dragon Force.jpg|Rogue Cleney (Fairy Tail) surrounds himself in the energy of his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Rare Powers Category:Area Effect Category:Aura-Based Powers